orange_is_the_new_blackfandomcom-20200223-history
Riot in Litchfield Penitentiary
The Litchfield Riot was a 3-day period in which the prisoners rebelled against the death of inmate Poussey Washington, the hostile treatment from Corrections Officers and MCC's policies within the prison. It began at the end of Season Four, when CO Humphrey brings a gun into the prison that ends up in the hands of Dayanara Diaz, and serves as the main plot for all of Season Five. It’s consequences are seen in Season Six. Timeline Background Tension is rising in the prison due to the increased mistreatment of inmates by the new guards. Inmates begin creating a group with the intention of taking down these guards, CO Piscatella in particular. After he throws Red to the floor on the cafeteria in "The Animals", Blanca Flores gets up and stands on her table. Eventually, every inmate in the cafeteria is standing on either a table or a chair. Hapakuka tells him they won't get down until he no longer works at the prison. COs begin pulling inmates down, and Suzanne becomes violent, frightened by what's happening. Poussey grabs CO Bayley to keep him away from her, but pushes her down and holds his knee to her back. Suzanne continues to hit him and he doesn't hear Poussey telling him she can't breathe until she's already dead. Taystee gets free from the guard who's holding her and runs to her friend's body. During the last episode of Season Four, "Toast Can't Never Be Bread Again", the prison is still shaken from the death of Poussey Washington. CO Humphrey brings a gun to work, which COs Blake and Stratman agree to ignore after he insists it's for his and their safety. After hearing Caputo's public statement on Poussey's death, an enraged Taystee runs back to the dorms, yelling about what he's said. Her friends jump up and begin making their way to Caputo's office, and other inmates start to join. At the same time, Piper and Alex are burning the last of Alex's notes in a trash can. The crowd of angry inmates knocks over the burning can. Upon seeing the group, Humps pulls out his gun, but it's knocked out of his hand when Maritza pushes him over. It's then grabbed by Daya. Maria asks if she wants to give it to someone else, but Daya turns her down. The other inmates cheer and chant for her to shoot him. Course of the Riot Season Five opens where Season Four left off. Daya is holding a gun pointed at CO Humphrey's head. Humps attempts to reason with her, telling her about himself in spanish. Daya shoots a warning shot and yells "I don't fucking speak spanish!" She ends up shooting him in the upper thigh, which is followed by inmates kicked and pushing him. Stephanie hides under the bunk after hearing that things are being broken by prison and a big cry is heard everywhere. Everyone inside the prison begins to appreciate things they would never do there. The kitchen is plundered by Frieda, Red and Ginsberg, and then, soon, Blanca, going through her entire office behind something incriminating against him, Leanne and Angie try to invade the pharmacy to get medicine, Big Boo and Doggett are locked inside of the comissary. Several prisoners walk naked through the corridors of the prison, while others destroy the locks of administration rooms. Blanca blocks all prison entrances with commissary items (given by Big Boo and Tiffany), preventing anyone from entering and leaving. Later, a guard team is formed at the main entrance of the prison, the main focus of the negotiations. During the afternoon, all the guards were taken by the Latins to the chapel at a meeting convened by Maria Ruiz. While announced a Litchfield 2.0, in auforia with all the prisoners, the COs were half naked and subjected to public humiliation before the inmates. Upon hearing that Piscatella was in the vicinity of the prison, Lea suggests the weapon that is with Dayanara and says they can use it against him. With the guards and Caputo gathered in the chapel, the inmates take a picture of them to post on the internet. The halls are wild, and aside from a few women doing their best to help and keep things running, it's every inmate for herself. It's at one point described as "The Purge". Law enforcement wants to avoid entering the building due to the guards being held as hostages. They instead ask to hear the women's demands, which Taystee, Alison, Janae, and Black Cindy tally, compile and list on a pieces of paper taped to the window of the main enterence. The prison begins to become more calm as everyone gets into the grove of things. Ouija, Pidge, and the white supremacists start a coffee shop, with an open mic, which keeps everyone calm and peaceful until the remainder of the coffee is stolen by Leanne and Angie. Snacks and tampons, #10 of 10 on the list of demands, are give to the inmates. However Taystee soon realizes that this is the only demand they have any intention of meeting, and with the help of Piper and her friends, the supplies rounded back up and burnt outside in front of the public and the media. ... Demands Alison insists that the demands list be made up of ideas from all of the inmates, rather than just their group, saying that the worst thing you can do to another woman is take away her voice. They encourage the other inmates to write down their demands, so they can be counted and tallied, the top 10 making up the list they will show to the media/public/MCC. # Replace all current COs with properly trained ones # Reinstate the GED program # Better healthcare # Conjugal visits # Amnesty for all involved in the riot, provided there are no casualties # End to unnecessary searches and the use of solitary confinement # More work opportunities, a fair wage, and equal treatment # Internet access # CO Bayley's arrest and trial for the death of Poussey Washington # Hot Cheetos and Takis in the commissary, free tampons, and more nutritious food Characters Present Negotiators * Tasha Jefferson (leader) - Taystee takes on the role of lead negotiater after realizing she has a talent for it. Together, she and her friends compile a list of demands. When Fig arrives, Taystee has already done her homework and refuses to allow her to claim the demands were unmeetable. She was transferred to Maximum Safety after the end of the riot. * Cindy "Black Cindy" Hayes (negotiator) - Cindy participates in the negotiations and is seen wearing the correctional officer's uniform. She was transferred to Maximum Safety after the end of the riot. * Janae Watson (negotiator) - Watson participates in negotiations and more helps Brook Soso overcome Poussey's death * Alison Abdullah (negotiator) - Alison is often seen with Janae and Cindy, guarding the prison entrance and participating in negotiations. * Piper Chapman (negotiator; hostage) - Piper initially remains neutral about riot. She later joins Taystee to participate in activities in the riot for Poussey's memorial. Chapman is then taken by Piscatella when he breaks into prison. * Natalie Figueroa (negotiator) - Fig was sent in to negotiate the inmates' demands in an attempt to end the riots, much to everyone's disappointment. * Joe Caputo (negotiator; hostage) - Eventually, Taystee needed help from someone who actually worked for the prison and MCC, at which point she let Caputo out of the porta-potty he was locked inside on the condition that he would help their side negotiate. * Nita Reddy (negotiator) - Nita is sent by the governor, she sends cheetos and tampons, in exchange for freeing the hostages and ending the rebellion, which is denied by Taystee. When Maria releases the hostages, Nita orders the CERT officers to enter Litchfield. Guards * Maria Ruiz (former leader) - Maria started out quite involved with the riot and the hostages, but after learning from Caputo that her sentence may not have actually been extended (due to her used panty business in Season Four), she distanced herself from the chaos. * Carmen "Ouija" Aziza (guard) - Ouija remains all rebellion watching the guards along with Pidge. Later she suffers adverse effects when smelling coffee to stay awake. * Ramona "Pidge" Contreras (guard) - Pidge remains all rebellion watching the guards along with Ouija. Later she suffers adverse effects when smelling coffee to stay awake. * Michelle Carreras - Michelle assists in the capture of CO Davis, and remains the entire rebellion at the prison entrance as a guard. * Irene "Zirconia" Cabrera - Zirconia holds the guards hostage and shows a romantic interest in Luschek. She later recognizes that Linda is not a inmate. * Gloria Mendoza (former) - Gloria wanted out to see her son, who was gravely ill in the ICU, and MCC told her they would consider it if the hostages were released. She earned Ouija and Pidge's trust and posed as a guard, while trying to get the COs all together and release them. Infirmary * Adarsh Khanna (former) - The only staff in medical during the riot, after everyone else fled, fearing for their safety. * Sophia Burset (self exiled) - After bringing Humps to medical, Sophia offered to stay and help Adarsh because as a former firefighter she had some knowledge of medicine. * Maureen Kukudio (deceased) - Kukudio remains in the ward after being injured during the fight with Suzanne. After Humphrey is admitted, Mauren blows bubbles into his oxygen and causes a stroke. During the riot, develops a serious infection in the face, which causes her death after the end of the riot. * Suzanne Warren - Suzanne remains in the ward after being injured in the library. She suffers abstinence after being without the controlled use of her medication. * Elsie - Because of her advanced age, Elsie is seen bedridden and receiving medical treatment from Adarsh. * Thomas Humphrey (deceased) - Sophia and Gloria wheeled him to Medical after being unable to treat his bullet wound themselves. While there, Maureen blew bubbles in his IV, causing him to have a stroke. Other participants * Alex Vause (pacific) - She became the indirect leader of a peaceful resistance. * Dayanara Diaz (shooter) - Dayanara starts the rebellion after firing a shot at Humphrey with his weapon. She later regrets her actions after losing the weapon, and joins Alex's peaceful resistance. As a result, Dayanara is taken from prison during the Natalie and Taystee negotiations. * Galina "Red" Reznikov - Red searches Piscatella's office with Blanca for evidence to incriminate him and finds that he was responsible for the death of a detainee in a men's prison. She is later captured by Piscatella and has her head shaved by him. * Blanca Flores - At the beginning of the rebellion, Blanca locks all prison doors with the commissioner's locks. Blanca searches Piscatella's office with Red for evidence to incriminate him and finds that he was responsible for the death of a detainee in a men's prison. She is later captured by Piscatella * Nicky Nichols - Nichols takes over the prison pharmacy with Morello. She is later taken hostage by Piscatella when he invades the prison. * Lorna Morello - Morello takes over the penitentiary pharmacy along with Nichols, and discovers that she is pregnant. * Marisol "Flaca" Gonzales * Maritza Ramos * Frieda Berlin * Gina Murphy * Erica "Yoga" Jones * Anita DeMarco * Norma Romano * Emily "Weeping Woman" Germann * Tiffany "Pennsatucky" Doggett * Reema Pell * Carrie "Big Boo" Black * Brook Soso (pacific) * Mei Chang * Stephanie Hapakuka (pacific) * Linda Ferguson (infiltrate) * Jennifer Digori * Helen "Skinhead Helen" Van Maele * Brandy Epps * Kasey Sankey * Angie Rice (shooter) * Leanne Taylor * Rhea Boyle * Shelly Ginsberg (pacific) * Alana Dwight (pacific) * Lea Guerrera * Jeanie Babson (pacific) * Jayne Cooke * Voth * Randolita * Cindy "White Cindy" Ward * Danita Hostages * Joe Caputo (former) * Josh * Artesian McCullough * Lee Dixon * Joel Luschek * Ryder Blake * B. Stratman * CO Davis * Judy King * Adarsh * Blanca Flores - Kidnapped by Piscatella * Nicky Nichols - Kidnapped by Piscatella * Big Boo - Kidnapped by Piscatella * Piper Chapman - Kidnapped by Piscatella * Alex Vause - Kidnapped by Piscatella * Red Reznikov * Desi Piscatella (deceased) - Eventually captured by Red and her friends, only to be released and fatally shot by an officer who was sweeping the prison. Final Report {| class="article-table" ! colspan="2" | Injured or Killed |- |Thomas Humphrey |Shot by Dayanara Diaz Death from stroke caused by Maureen Kukudio |- |Flaca Gonzales |Slipped in Thomas Humphrey's pool of blood |- |Zirconia |Hit by shrapnel after Dayanara shot the ceiling |Injures ankle after a fall while handcuffed to Joel Luschek |- |Brandy Epps |Kicked in the groin by Ryder Blake Fought Ouija Aziza |- |Kasey Sankey |Dragged by the hair by Stratman |- |Helen Van Maele |Pepper sprayed by Blake |- |Joe Caputo |Beaten in the face by Taystee |- |Alana Dwight |Rebounded in the face by a door when trying to open it and escape the prison. Hit in the face by a porta-potty door when Stratman tried to force it open from the inside. Was struck on the face by Natoli at the end of the riot. |- |Judy King |Beaten and tortured by Kasey Sankey, Brandy Epps, Helen Van Maele, Erica Jones, Anita DeMarco and Black Cindy |- |Maureen Kukudio |Wounds from her fight in "The Animals" became infected due to lack of medical attention. She seemingly started to suffer from sepsis. It is revealed in season 6 that she died due to her injuries. |- |CO Stratman |Kicked several times by Maria Ruiz Molested by Angie Rice and Leanne Taylor |- |Leanne Taylor |Fingertip accidentally shot off by Charlie Coates when Pennsatucky threw him the gun |- |Angie Rice |When trying to fight with Tiffany Doggett, was wounded in the nose |- |Michelle Carreras |She started a fight in the hall and soon was also attacked. |- |Rhea Boyle |Battle in the hallway while trying to keep her crafts from being destroyed |- |Ouija Aziza |Fought Brandy EppsSuffered adverse effects from snorting coffee. |- |Alex Vause |Was captured by Piscatella along with the rest of Red's family. When she got her hands free and tried to attack him, he broke her arm. |- |Blanca Flores |Injured by Piscatella when he entered the prison. |- |Galina Reznikov |Partially scalped by Piscatella |- |Linda Ferguson |Beaten in the face by Tiffany Doggett.Hit by various objects thrown by Alana Dwight, Stephanie Hapakuka and Rhea Boyle |- |Ramona Contreras |Slapped by Ouija Aziza intentionally to keep them both awake. Suffered adverse effects from snorting coffee. |- |Janae Watson |Contained with a stun gun by a police officer |- |Weeping Woman |Was beaten by a police officer |- |Maritza Ramos |Pepper sprayed |- |CO Piscatella |Poisoned with a dart by Frieda, then tied up in the pool. After Red released him he walked into the hallway and was shot in the eye by a riot police officer, killing him. |- |CO McCullough | In Season Six, it is revealed that she suffered major PTSD from the riot. |- |CO Blake | In Season Six, he also suffers from PTSD from the riot. |- | CO Dixon | In Season Six, he also suffers from PTSD from the riot. = Category:Events